Espionage
by catnappe143
Summary: Jason acquires a Privateer uniform so he can blend in, and cripple the Privateers from the inside.


The cave was crawling with Privateers, one wrong turn would put Jason at the end of a P416. Hoyt is supposed to arrive in a few hours, Jason needed to find a Privateer uniform before then. He maneuvered along the bushes and covers in the cave, occasionally having to drag a dead Privateer behind a corner.

Jason finally found the section of the cave that were full of new recruits, just like Sam told him.

"_Now, just to find a lone Privateer_", Jason looked at the horde of yellow-and-gray clad recruits, finally spotting a recruit on a abandoned ship within the cave. Jason made his way past the other recruits, holding his breath as he waited on an unsuspecting one to walk by. He silently made his way onto the abandoned ship, out of view from the other Privateers.

Jason tip-toed behind the recruit, slowly pulling out his machete and driving it into the Privateer's neck, carefully placing his body on the ground as to not alert anyone else.

"Okay, that was easy". Jason looked down at the dead recruit, "I've seen this in a lot of movies before". Jason made sure no one was watching and started taking off his shirt, then pants, then shoes. He undressed the dead corpse and proceeded to put on the Privateer garb, wrapping up his own clothes into a ball and stuffing them through a window in the abandoned ship.

He brushed off his arms and straightened out his clothes, hoping that the ruse would work. The name tag said "Foster", and since everything went according to plan, he made a call to Sam.

"Sam, I got the uniform". Jason climbed down the boat.

"Gut, Gut! Now ze Privateers won't suspect a thing!"

"Yea, the name tag says Foster, so how am I supposed to act?"

"Like a Foster! remember Jason, believe your own lies", Sam hung up before Jason could respond.

Jason looked around the cave, no one was staring at him suspiciously, no one was trying to get his attention. All the recruits were suddenly congregating around someone. Jason walked towards the crowd, pulling up his Privateer mask. A man in a black suit and a red buttoned shirt was getting up on stage.

"_This must be Hoyt"_. Jason stared at the man. He looked to be in his late 40's, and had his dark brown hair slicked to one side. Hoyt looked intimidating, cold and calculating, simultaneously. Hoyt straightened his suit before addressing the crowd.

"Ah! my rosy-cheeked new employees. I'm not going to lie, we're all here to make a buck", Hoyt put on a small grin. "But it's the happiness of my people that gets me up each morning".

"_Bullshit_",Jason tried not rolling his eyes.

"My father, rest his soul, was a diamond miner. Got up at the crack of dawn each morning, smoked a cigarette and down into the earth he went. For that wonderful, wonderful man, the company was God. I bring that same reverence to my humble business here. And I expect you all to do the same". Jason eyed the rest of the Privateers around him, all emotionless while they listened to Hoyt's speech.

The metal box behind Hoyt started to rattle, some poor soul was screaming inside. Hoyt merely chuckled and continued.

"Now, there are only three company rules you have to follow. First, protect my product. You can fuck them boys, but be gentle". That line caused many of the Privateers to cheer, meanwhile putting Jason into disgusted silence.

"_They better not have touched Riley_".

Hoyt jumped up and sat on the box, "Second, kill any native on sight. And, finally, all profits go to me. I'm an understanding boss, but if you break one of these rules...", Hoyt got off the box, taking a pack of matches from his pocket, lighting one. The imprisoned man started screaming. Hoyt walked over to the box, dropping the match in. Hoyt jumped back as there was an explosion of flames and horrifying screaming, accompanied by the crackling and bubbling of skin.

"I roast you in the furnace until your skin crackles like chicken. Right, enough talk. Those savages want to destroy my life's work. My pride and joy. Show them we mean business.", Hoyt started walking towards the crowd of Privateers. "Ah I almost forgot, we have a special this month: your very own island for the head of Jason Brody".

The entire crowd of Privateers cheered and scream, while the guards behind Hoyt shot their guns into the air.

"_Yea, we'll see about that_". Jason walked away from the meeting, climbing aboard an unattended jet ski while he called up Sam.

"So, Sam, got any bright ideas?"


End file.
